standstill_equinoxfandomcom-20200214-history
STAND\STILL™ EQUINOX
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis The base is attacked Kronos and the team move to confront KING believing him to be Nazara, only to learn that KING was nowhere near the incident and even photographed in Kuwait. KING then informs the group that his research division was attacked which is why his trip was cut short. Nazara then hacks KING’s communications to let him know he has his tech, and that he’ll sell it back to him for a reasonable price of seventeen million dollars. KING, infuriated tells Kronos and his team that he’s going to help them track down Nazara. The team of KING, and Kronos and his force, move to capture Nazara. They face off against him, and even manage to unmask him, and to their surprise, he’s a caucasian man (Expecting a body double) and the trio continue their fight. Kronos is forced out of the fight by two KC Ospreys and flees away as they pursue. Meanwhile KING and Nazara continue their brawl, with KING on the losing end. KING is saved last-second by Tyson and the two of them stack up well against Nazara. Nazara manages to escape again and KING and Tyson duke it out because Tyson’s actions- in KING’s mind) lead to Nazara’s escape (though it’s the other way around). Jen breaks up the tussle and then asks where Kronos is. Kronos is finally cornered by the Ospreys and forced to cover himself in sewage to escape the bio-readers. When Tyson and Jen show up to greet him he hugs Tyson-much to his dismay, and KING blames Kronos for running off during a critical chance to catch Nazara. Kronos then says that KING's tech is the exact reason why Nazara got away. Kronos then says regardless of whomever KING's pulled into his corner their partnership is done. Kronos is suprised to Learn that his friend Sir Bolt is actually the one who'd gotten KING into the agreement and decides to pay him a visit, with his team. Kronos sets up an appointment, that is almost blocked until he tells the receptionist his name; by which she cancels Bolts other engagements. Kronos and Bolt have a conversation about KING's allegence to VILLAIN; and how he's content with allowing Nazara to start this war solely for profit. Bolt agrees that it is unfortunate but reminds Kronos that few of their kind- including Kronos- are not self serving. Kronos says he's no blueblood, to which Bolt respecfully brings to light Kronos' real last name; saying the name was something of great prestiege. Kronos' team is taken aback by the information. Bolt also informs the team that Kronos' was disowned, and had been for years; so the name means nothing to him. Kronos thanks Bolt for 'Throwing that out there' to which Bolt says he shouldn't be ashamed of who he was, because it paved way to who he's become. Kronos then asks Bolt to have KING removed from the squad roster to which Bolt says he already has; and the two shake on it and Kronos asks the team to wait outside. Bolt then asks Kronos how he's holding up; to which he says he's fine, though Bolt immediatly sees past it; and asks him what's really wrong. Kronos then talks about how Chanten lied about the assignment, trying to learn how his mother died. Bolt says that Kronos cant hold it against Chanten and that eventually he'll have to know. Kronos laments that he knows this, but states he may not be ready to tell him just yet. Bolt says he may never be ready to tell his son; but that seeing his father's emotions on the subject may help Chanten understand it better. While the team waits in the hall, they talk about how suprised they are to find out about Kronos' disowned lineage. When Kronons wraps up his talk with Bolt he greets the team, Tyson then asks why Kronos didn't tell anyone; to wihch Kronos reinerates that it doesn't mean anything anymore. Jacob then adds that even though the name doesn't mean anything to anyone Kronos still makes three times the salaries of everyone present, combined. Kronos says it's just figures, and it doesn't place him any higher than them by any means. He then tells the team they all have a job to do an that they should get some rest. Meanwhile KING finds himself locked out of ERIS' database, Grim says it was only a matter of time; to which KING says the group gave him what he needed; and the team's dossiers pop up on his screens. Jayce then adds that there's not enough information on Kronos, and asks if he can borrow something of KING's, to KING asks what Jayce is planning, to which Jayce says it's a suprise. KING then asks Grim to asemble a team to get things in order for INSECT. King travels to Fexing an minor colony outside Xian Xi, to gather his first new team member. He finds Kat eating at a local resteraunt and asks for her hand...in making NSECT a reality. Kat at first questions her qualifications but KING assures her she's right for the job. Meanwhile back in Xian Xi Yoko Yamata is studying the reels of Kronos' exploits; seemingly entering the data into a system. She laments that she's going to need to see him in action to assess his ability. Minbatsu then says that Yoko's just found her 'golden ticket into ERIS. Nazara then proceed to board on of the Ospreys and flies it to his base giving them to his militia. From there the group decides to try for an ambush on Nazara instead of trying to catch up to him. The team stakes out the ambush and Nazara takes the bait and the team gives pursuit. KING and Kronos tail him into city maintenance tunnels where they end up in an irrigation plant. Nazara then proceeds to flood the filtering chamber- with them in it- and KING saves them by flipping a switch that releases them deeper into the canals. The two are rescued by ironically Nazareth whom laments that he’s going to have to kill the pair. Kronos says his team will catch him to which Nazara reveals he’s already caught them too. As the team is preparing to be executed in the back of a van, they devise a strategy to get pass the tank they’d witnessed earlier; using Jen’s Aura. As the team prepares to execute their plan the doors open and Grim reveals that the vehicle was unmanned all along. Kronos then points out that Nazara didn’t want people seeing his hideout, by which KING retorts he’d never would’ve guessed that. Nazareth reveals his plan is to start a war, for the simple sake of starting a war; and Parson is deeply upset by this. As parsons prepares to kill Nazara, KING then shoots Parson in the legs to make sure he let’s Nazara go; as Nazara has agreed to keep his promise of keeping Katherine Alive. KING then apologizes to Parsons and exits going to where Nazara said he was keeping Katherine. KING rushes there to find Ki’eed with a gun on her, Ki’eed then reveals to KING that Kat is a traitor. After she easily fights off KING and Ki’eed she leaves the two to deal with their problems and takes off. KING and Ki’eed fight when Ki’eed reveals he also knows about KING’s shady arms dealing. Meanwhile, Kronos and his team learn of KING’s dealings as well and Kronos and his team move in to arrest him. KING flees their pursuit while chasing after Kat trying to figure out exactly what she’s after. KING catches up to Katherine and the heroes catch up to them; where a mexican standoff begins. KING and Tyson proceed to one up each other much to Kronos, and Kat’s dismay. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.